Babysitting Mayhem
Summary: Mizuno asks the Hunters to babysit her younger son Yuzuki. Unfortunately, while under their care, he gets sick. (We see Mizuno, slipping on a coat. Yuzuki is sitting on the couch, reading a comic book.) Yuzuki Kodomo: I'm thirteen. I'm too old for babysitters, Mom. Mizuno Kodomo: No. No you are not. Yuzuki Kodomo: Why? Mizuno Kodomo: Because I say so. And that is that. (The doorbell rings. Mizuno opens the door and the Rebel Hunters are standing there with their respective Puchi-Hunters.) Setsuna Mikoto: Sorry we're late. Our Puchis wanted to come with us. Isn't that right Yuki? Yuki: Yuki! (Yeah!) Doll-chan: '''Do-ru! (Nice to meet you!) '''Mizuno Kodomo: Thanks for babysitting, I couldn't find anyone before. You're such a great help! (She walks over to Yuzuki and kisses him on the forehead.) Mizuno Kodomo: I'll be home next week, okay? Yuzuki Kodomo: Got it! (Mizuno walks to the door and waves.) Mizuno Kodomo: Love you! Goodbye! (She shuts the door.) Setsuna Mikoto: So what do you want to do? (Yuzuki runs to the TV and turns it on.) Yuzuki Kodomo: Smash Brothers! I call Corrin! (They are shown playing Smash Bros together while the puchis are being adorable and doing their own thing in the background. Yuzuki hears his stomach grumbling.) Yuzuki Kodomo: 'Why don't we order some pizza? '''Kagami Nile: '''No need, we already whipped something up for you. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Your mom left behind a list of things you're allergic to so I was extra careful. '''Amber von Olympus; '''And don't forget your meds! '''Kohaku: '''Haku! (Meds!) '''Eigou Nile: '''Nice! '''Yuzuki Kodomo: '''Thanks! '(He grabs the food and the mosquito lands on his nose. The camera abruptly cuts to him, green, feverish, with a headache and in bed.) Nia Troy: 'My goodness. '''Nyan-chan: '''Nyan? (Is something wrong?) '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I'll call my mom, she'll know what to do. '(Tsukiko puts a cool-pack on his head.) Tsukiko: 'Kiko. (I hope you feel better.) '''Ife Jakuta: '''Hey, buddy. How are you feeling? '(Yuzuki coughs, then groans and turns over.) Yuzuki Kodomo: Mmmm... (Ife puts a hand on his forehead, then leaps back in shock.) Ife Jakuta: Holy crap! You're burning up! (Nia rushes in, carrying a thermometer.) Nia Troy: Give me a sec! (She runs the thermometer over Yuzuki's forehead, and it starts beeping like there's no tomorrow.) Nia Troy: ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN?! WHAT THE FLUCK?! Ife Jakuta: CALL 911! Nyan-chan: NYAN! NYAN! (911! 911!) Fuyu: Fuu! (Quickly!) (Setsuna hears the shouts and grabs the phone.) Operator: 911, what is your emergency? Setsuna Mikoto: Sick child! Sick child! Operator: 'Please! Take a moment to breathe! A sick child? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Yes! '''Operator: '''Alright, we'll send an ambulance over. '(An ambulance soon arrives and they're all taken to the hospital. In Yuzuki's ICU room where he is given medicine and fluids. He slowly starting to feel better but then the doctors performed a blood test on him and found that something is wrong. The Hunters and their Puchis are panicking.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'We are so dead! '''Yuki: '''Yuki! (Deader than him!) '(The doctor walks in with a clipboard.) '''Dr Manson: We ran the tests and we found that Yuzuki is suffering from an extreme allergic reaction to the mosquito. There are no allergy pens for it. He'll be fixed when we get his white blood cell count back up and some medication in him. One problem, he's gonna need a transfusion for the white blood cells. Do any of you have the same blood type as him? Nia Troy: *panicking* WE DON'T KNOW HIS BLOOD TYPE! Dr Manson: It's, um...AB positive. Nyan-chan: 'Nyan? (AB positive?) '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''That means he get it from any blood type. Hinoka, maybe you can be the donor, you're his sister. '''Dr Manson: '''Unfortunately, we've ran tests before ever since they were little and she is uncompatible with him despite being his sister. I'm going to need a sample from all of you who has AB positive blood. '(Everyone looks at Nia, Setsuna, Adam and Lupe. they start sewating. The camera promptly cuts to them rubbing their arms in pain. Dr Manson walks back in with the results.) Dr Manson: 'We now can confirm that the most compatible donor for Yuzuki is Adam. '''Adam Beetle: '''Wait what?! '(Before he could do anything the puchis all go underneath him, pick him up and carry him off to the transfusion room.) Aido: 'Aido..(Sorry Adam...) '(The door to the transfusion room closes.) Setsuna Mikoto: ...so who's going to call Aunt Mizuno? All Hunters: NOT IT! Kagami Nile: '''She's gonna flip! And we're gonna be so grounded! ' '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Well she has know! He's brother! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Fair point. '(They cal up Mizuno and she immediately teleports back to them in the hospital.)' '''Mizuno Kodomo: '''IS HE OKAY?! WHERE'S MY BABY?! '''Foxx Otur: '''Calm down aunt Mizuno, he's getting a transfusion and he'll be fixed soon. '(The doctor walks out of the transfusion room and allows everyone inside the hospital room.)' '''Mizuno Kodomo: '''Are you feeling better sweetie? '''Yuzuki Kodomo: '''Yeah, thanks to Adam and everyone. '''Mille: '''Mille! (Happy to help!) '''Go-kun: '''Go! (Feel better!) '(The next day, Mizuno returns to her business trip and Yuzuki is discharged from the hospital. They all get back to his house and snuggle up in front of the TV. They turn on a movie and the screen fades black.)''' Category:Fan Webisodes